


The Saiyan Saga

by Timed_Revolver



Series: Dragon Ball ZR [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timed_Revolver/pseuds/Timed_Revolver
Summary: This is my rewrite of the Saiyan Saga from Dragon Ball Z.  I've changed some things, made some improvements, and probably fubared other things.I've also merged the Raditz and Vegeta Sagas into one, since they're both Saiyans, and other Sagas end up being pretty long by comparison.





	The Saiyan Saga

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the technique names from the original, not the dub. I'll be putting the translations in the foot notes for those who don't feel like using (insert preferred search engine).

A modest home near Mount Paozu. 58N 018, 439 East District. A man and his young son run through the woods. The boy is playing with the woodland creatures, while his father is hunting for food. This man is Son Goku, savior of the world. The Red Ribbon Army. King Piccolo. Even the latter's vengeful offspring, Ma Junior. He stands firm when the world is at stake. But today? Today a fish is getting the better of him. He'd tried a fishing pole, but it ate the first bait he used, then yanked the entire pole in on the second attempt. So now he runs along the river's bank, tracking the fish. His efforts are hindered by a large tree.

His young son, named Gohan in honor of his father's grandpa, helps his father up. He's a small boy, and very kind. He also has a tail, as his father did when he was a young boy. Goku rubs his head, chuckling before standing, ruffling his son's hair, black like his own. "Come on Gohan, we'll come back for that fish later. Your mother is probably already getting impatient." His wife and the boy's mother, Chi-Chi. A fierce woman who means well. She was, at one time, a martial artist like Goku, but her passion was always being a mother. Lifting his son onto his shoulders, Goku sprints back through the trees, actually watching where he's going this time.

While the father and son play on the way back to their home and the waiting Chi-Chi, a small space pod races towards the Earth. The man within will change our hero's life forever. The pod crashes in a field, where a farmer had been unloading bales of hay. "Why me?" The short and stocky man mutters, before climbing in his truck to investigate, rifle laying in the passenger seat. Pulling up to the large crater, he cautiously peeks over, seeing the pod's door open, a large man with long hair stepping out, dressed in strange armor with what looks like a brown fur belt around his waist. The alien man seems immediately angry, muttering to himself something about Kakarot and the planet not being dead.

This alien man floats out of the crater, touching down on the ground just past the lip. The farmer, in a panic, raises the rifle, trembling. "You're...uh...you're on my prop-property..." The large man regards him with disgust, raising his hand to tap a button on the device he wore over his left ear, a miniature screen covering his left eye. The device seems to scan the farmer, making beeping sounds, then the man scoffs. "A power level of 5? Not even worth my time..." The farmer's trembling hand slips, and he pulls the trigger. The large man catches the bullet with ease, flicking it back at the farmer. It hits the stocky human in the gut, knocking him back against the grill of his truck, falling into a heap soon after. As the alien man looks around, the wounded human desperately plays dead.

The button is tapped again, his device scanning the area. "Hmm...looks like there's a strong power over there..." Floating into the air once again, he flies off towards whatever his device had detected. Once he's gone, the farmer slowly stands, climbing into his truck, kicking it into gear and nearly melting the tires off as he drives to get help for his wound. He had no idea who or what that big guy was, but he was in no hurry to see him again. Until that pod was gone, he'd be staying at his brother's in another city.

The large man flies swiftly through the air, as if he were some sort of aircraft. His device keeps him appraised of the detected power's location, allowing him to quickly navigate. Whatever he'd been hoping to find, he was disappointed. In this barren, rocky wasteland, there was a lone figure on a cliff. A turban, cape with wide shoulder pads...and large, pointy green ears. _Well, this is a disappointment...that's definitely not Kakarot._ The man thinks, approaching the green stranger. The stranger turns, revealing a somewhat pointed nose and sharp fangs. He looks less than happy to be interrupted while...apparently doing a lot of nothing. "You...want something?"

The alien chuckles, then shakes his head. "I thought you were someone else." The stranger huffs, folding his arms. "I'm not interested in a fight." In response, the alien smiles. "Well, maybe I am." The stranger leaps back, holding an arm out, hand completely vertical. His other hand moves to brace behind the first, his eyes narrowing. "Bukiri Maha!" A ball of yellow energy gathers in the palm of the bracing hand, firing off at the alien, who stands motionless. It explodes in a massive wash of energy, dust filling the air. The stranger, convinced he annihilated the alien, is proven wrong when the dust settles, his aggravation standing unharmed. The alien is about to answer the attack when his device goes off, drawing his attention, and soon himself, away from the stranger.

As the alien has his 'misadventures', Goku and his son have returned home, speaking briefly with Chi-Chi. She'd been worried something happened, but seeing both father and son unharmed eased her worries completely. "Sorry about that, Chi-Chi. I kinda lost track of time, hehe...." Goku chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. His wife sighs, rubbing her forehead. She loved the man, but sometimes he was...so very trying for her patience. "Aren't you going to visit Master Roshi today? You'd better hurry before it gets late." Goku nods, cupping his hands to his mouth, calling out to the skies. "NIMBUS!" A yellow cloud descends at a respectable speed, leaving a faint trail behind it. Goku hops on with Gohan, flying off towards his former teacher's home.

At Kame House, Master Roshi's home on a tiny island, he sits at a table in his living room, playing chess with his other former student and Goku's childhood friend, Krillin. Both bald-headed men were focused intently, locked in a dead even match. Sitting on a nearby couch is a blue-haired woman watching with only slight interest. Her name is Bulma Briefs, and she's the daughter of Capsule Corp's founder. She also happens to be one of the richest women on earth...and another childhood friend to Goku. The game is interrupted by the odd puttering outside that announces the arrival of the Flying Nimbus Goku left home on with Gohan. The trio go outside, surprised to see Goku carrying a small child.

"Goku! It's been years! Cute kid." Bulma steps up, waving to Gohan, who hides his face, the boy being rather shy around new people. Krillin sidles up, nudging Goku's side. "Kid looks about five years old...which is how long it's been since we last saw each other. Didn't waste any time, did you? Got right to starting a family." Goku chuckles, turning a bit red in the cheeks. "I'm happy for you. Chi-Chi seemed like she really wanted a family." "Thanks, Krillin." He pats his shorter friend's shoulder, his son climbing down to wander the small island.

Watching Gohan play with Master Roshi's friend Turtle, Bulma leans close to Goku. "Is that the 4 Star Dragon Ball on his hat? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Goku shakes his head, smiling. "Not at all. I mean, I took care of anyone dangerous enough to pose a threat to us. Besides, it was my Grandpa's. He'd want Gohan to have it." The reunion carries on for several more minutes, but then...a strange feeling comes over Goku. Dread unlike anything he's felt before. Turning, he sees the large man standing on the island's shore, arms folded. "Hello, Kakarot."

He had arrived long before making his presence known, but he was a cautious man. It was how he'd lasted so long as a warrior. So he scouted things out. The guy certainly **looked** like Kakarot, but he was being way too nice. And why was the planet not a giant graveyard? Once he was content there were no nasty surprises awaiting him, the man finally made his presence known with just two words...that clearly didn't get the response he was hoping for. "Uh...I don't know any Kakarot. Think you might have the wrong island." He huffs, crossing his arms. "YOU are Kakarot, brother! Don't tell me you've forgotten everything. I'm your brother, Raditz!" He looked offended that he'd been forgotten. "Oh, uh...I fell and bonked my head as a kid. Sorry. Still think you're mistaking me for someone else."

Raditz was absolutely beside himself, his face a mixture of anger, disbelief and outright shock. "Dammit, Kakarot! You're a Saiyan! A proud race of intergalactic warriors." Then, he notices something. "Hey! Where's your tail?" "Oh, I had that removed when I was a kid." Now, the man was even more incredulous. "You fool! You've lost your greatest weapon!" The 'belt' around his waist unfurls, revealing it to be a tail identical to Gohan's, only longer. At that moment, Raditz notices the small boy, snatching him up under an arm. Krillin leaps at the larger man, Goku following suit.

Krillin is evaded, then kicked into Kame House through a wall, while Goku catches a stiff knee to the gut, dropping him to the sand. "Alright, here's the deal. You kill one thousand humans by tomorrow, or I kill the kid and glass the planet." He floats into the air, then he's gone, flying off with a crying Gohan. Laying in the sand, Goku can only pant and wheeze, trying to stand. A deep voice booms out soon after. "So you were the one he wanted." The stranger from the wasteland descends, yanking the fallen warrior to his feet with absolutely no attempts at being gentle.

"Oh, and now Piccolo is here too." The green man scowls at Krillin, then gestures in the direction Raditz flew. "I have a score to settle, and so do you. We're no match for him alone, but together...we might just stand a chance." Krillin and Roshi step up, nodding. "We'll help too!" Goku simply shakes his head. "No, you've already been wished back with the Dragon Balls. If you die again, you're gone for good. We can handle this." Bulma offers up a strange device to Goku, sighing. "Take my Dragon Radar. Since Gohan's hat has the 4 Star ball on it, you should be able to use this to find him."

Goku and Piccolo nod, flying off to follow behind Raditz and Gohan.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, technique names!
> 
> Bukiri Maha: Explosive Demon Wave


End file.
